


Starcrossed

by Fjeril



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: When I first met him, I...





	Starcrossed

When I first met Mamoru, I was feeling like something was missing in my life. I was glad I had Ken and Ryo by my sides, but deep inside my heart was an emptiness I couldn't comprehend.

When I first met Koki, my life actually seemed over to me. I didn't have anything except an old keyboard I had found in a discharge, and no matter how positive I stayed, deep inside my heart, hope had started to crumble.

And then music made our paths as one. When I saw him, I knew already.

If it's with him, I can go anywhere.

If it's with him, my life can start again.

_______________

The day I met Kensuke, I was wondering if I'd ever be able to make friends and keep them close. Being honest with my feelings was a struggle for me, and I was bad at small talk. And yet, the second I heard his voice, I got caught off-guard.

The day I met Ryota, I was a bit lost. I had no real idea what I was doing there or if it was worth it, but I had decided to try anyway. I didn't know if I'd go all the way through this and if I'd even like it. When he got angry at me, I felt like I was on a tightrope, and about to fall.

When our eyes met, the only certainty I had left was that I wanted to go on with him.

By his sides, I could learn how to be myself.

By his sides, I could follow this path forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was veeeeeeery unsure of posting this but it was rotting in my computer for months, so as a celebration for my holidays...


End file.
